


Lost and Found

by Giraffe24



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Fluff, Lost and Found, M/M, Multi, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffe24/pseuds/Giraffe24
Summary: Mask, Aloha, and Army worried about Skull being lost again.
Relationships: Aloha/Army/Mask/Skull (Splatoon)
Kudos: 27
Collections: CoroikaCollection





	Lost and Found

Mask was playing a game on their sofa; with Aloha relaxing against him and watching Mask play the game while Army was in the kitchen, making lunch. Mask enjoyed moments like this with his boyfriends, smiling as Aloha commented about something on his game. However, he noticed that a certain purple-tentacled Inkling wasn’t here.

“Aloooooha, where isss Skullll?” Mask asked the party squid.

Aloha blinked as he tried to remember “To be honest, he went out but I don’t get to ask.” he said as he looked at Mask.

“He’s going to the candy store to get sweets for us.” Army said as he added something to the pot and stirred.

Mask and Aloha nodded and went back to relaxing; Mask playing and Aloha watching. Mask then felt a small kiss on his cheek, which made him blush. “Aloooha, I’m plaaaying.” Mask whispered as his character opened a treasure chest.

“What, can’t I kiss you while you are playing, Masky?~” Aloha smiled, knowing Mask would blush from the nickname. 

“Fiiiine… yoooou can.” Mask smiled as he playfully rolled his eyes and Aloha nuzzled him.

When Mask finished the game, he was suddenly moved to Aloha’s lap. “Gah!” Mask yelped as Aloha giggled “Aloooha….” Mask glanced at Aloha and blushed.

“I may be shorter than you, but I can still lift you up and put you on my lap, Masky~” Aloha winked as Mask looked away. 

Mask knew this was true, so he just let Aloha cuddle with him until it was lunchtime. The trio waited a bit for Skull, but he never came, so they each tried to text or call him but no answer. They grew worried, Skull could easily get lost.

After lunch, they watched some movies to pass the time while waiting for the purple Inkling. But Army can’t help to be worried “Guys, I think he’s lost. We better find him” Army stated as Mask and Aloha nodded “Starting with the candy store.”

They soon reached the candy store, then went in. Skull was nowhere to be seen so Mask, with his gas mask back on, went up to the lady at the counter. “Eeeeexcuse meee? Haaave you seeeen Skull?” Mask asked, knowing that Skull was a regular here. 

The Inkling was surprised “Skull? I haven’t seen him coming in all day. Everything okay?” the Inkling asked, noticing Army, Aloha and Mask’s faces.

“Yeah, he just got lost a lot. Thanks anyway.” Aloha said “Oh! Guys, maybe we can buy some sweets just in case if he does come home? That way he will be happy to have some sweets!” Aloha smiled

“I suppose that would be a good idea, but as long as he doesn't eat them before dinner.” Army said. They picked out some sweets and desserts, paid and left to go home. When they reached home, Skull wasn’t at home either.

“Okay, we need to look around for him, check any areas that he may be at… and keep your eyes on your phones just in case.” Army said as Mask and Aloha nodded. They set down the desserts and left their house to look for Skull. 

Mask doesn’t see Skull at the game store or comic store, Aloha doesn’t see Skull at the beach or any of his teammates’ houses, Army doesn’t see him at the weapons shop or clothing stores. They also looked at any of the turf war maps to see if he may be there… he wasn’t. After looking everywhere, they met back at home after the sun set. 

They were worried and really hoped that he was okay… Army went ahead and made dinner for them while Mask put on a movie and Aloha got some blankets for cuddling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Long after the candy store closed, an Inkling showed up. He widened his eyes as he was too late. “Aww… no sweets...” he whispered. Skull had been lost on his way to the candy store, due to watching a sea bunny hop around. Skull looked at the doors with sad eyes, not noticing that someone came up to him. 

“Hey, you okay, Skull?” Rider asked, jumping a little when Skull quickly spun around. 

“...no. I got lost on the way to the candy store… and forget to charge my phone. They must be so worried by now...” Skull looked down sadly. Rider made a “hm” noise as he pulled his phone out.

“Let me text one of them so they can pick you up.” Rider said as he texted something to Mask. Skull softly smiled under his bandana.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Army, Mask, and Aloha jumped a bit as Mask’s phone made a noise, letting them know that a text was sent. Mask quickly unwrapped his arms from the other two Inklings and quickly grabbed his phone and looked at it, with wide eyes. Army and Aloha looked over his shoulders

_Rider: Hey Mask. Skull is here at the candy store, you better pick him up because he looked like he was about to cry since the store is closed._

Mask, Aloha and Army quickly got up and ran out, Army closed the door on the way out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Skull looked at Rider as he noticed something. “Rider.” Skull said as Rider looked at him “Why are you out here this late? Don’t you normally sleep earlier?”

Rider blushed a bit “Goggles ran out of pickled plums, so I am going to the Mako Mart to get some so he won’t be sad...” Rider said. He saw three Inklings running toward them. “Looks like they are here, I’ll be on my way.” he said as Skull waved at him as he left. 

Skull smiled as he held his arms open and his boyfriends ran into them, being the tallest, he easily gave all three a tight hug. He missed them.

Skull nuzzled their heads “I’m sorry that I forget to charge my phone” Skull said. 

“Pleeeeease dooooon’t forget neeeeext time.” Mask whispered as he nuzzled Skull’s chest. 

“Skully, let’s go home, we got something for you~” Aloha said as he grabbed Skull’s hand. Mask kept holding on to him so Skull picked him up and Mask held on like a baby sloth as Skull grabbed Army’s hand and they went home. 

When they went in, Skull quickly noticed the sweets and his eyes widened. “Yes, we got you some sweets, we thought you might want some once you got back” Army said. Skull leaned down to kiss him on the cheek, making him blush “I love you too, Skull. Be careful next time okay?” he said as Skull nodded, Mask and Aloha grabbing the sweets and bringing them to the coffee table.

Skull sat down and smiled, bandana off. His boyfriends loved to see him smile. Mask grabbed a candy and held it up. “Maaaay I feeeeed you?” he asked, and Skull nodded and smiled, then opened his mouth. Mask tossed it in and Skull smiled as he chewed slowly, Aloha rubbing Skull’s head. 

Skull was lucky to have wonderful boyfriends. He loves them all with all his hearts.


End file.
